


Can I Ask You Something?

by SunflowerFangirl



Series: Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts Oneshots [3]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Post-Canon, big sister Kipo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl
Summary: A year after they defeated Dr. Emilia, the Oak family has found their new normal, the kids are back in school, Lio and Song are teaching, and the crew gets to focus on being kids. Which means Wolf might need some advice from her big sister.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Series: Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Can I Ask You Something?

"Hey, Kipo?" Wolf asks, peeking her head into Kipo's room. Ever since they'd defeated Dr. Emilia, humans and mutes had been working together to rebuild Las Vistas. It had been about a year now and schools had just oppened up. Wolf was still getting accustomed to working with others, but even she had to admit it was nice to be able to stay in one place for more than a few days. "Can I talk to you about somethin?

"Of course, Wolf," Kipo says, looking up from her math notes that were sprawled across the floor in front of her. "What's up?"

"Well, um, there's this girl in my class. I don't know how to act around her. She makes me nervouse, but like, in a good way? I'm not sure."

"Wolfatha Christine Oaks IV, do you have a crush?" Kipo asks, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"What? No, I don't wanna crush her!" Wolf panics.

"No, silly," Kipo exlains. "It's a word we use to say that you like someone, you know, like how Benson likes Troy."

"Oh. Then kinda, I guess," Wolf says thoughtfully. "So, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You should try and get to know her better. I can ask dad to put you two in a group for your next lab if you want."

"What-no, I couldn't do that," Wolf panics.

"I understand, it can be hard to admit your feelings to someone, and sometimes it's even harder when you have to hide it from them," Kipo says. " Just know that whatever you decide to do, I'll be there to help you if you need it, and I'm sure mom will too."

"Thanks, Kipo," Wolf smiles.

"No problem," Kipo replies. "So are you gonna tell me who the lucky girl is?"

"Nope, I'm not gonna tell you," Wolf insists. "You'll end up making up some 'Kipo' plan to get us together."

"That's fair," Kipo laughs. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Oh, um, any chance you could help me with a math problem?" Wolf asks.

"Of course," Kipo replies. "Isn't math fun?!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Wolf rolls her eyes. Sure, math wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but she treasured every moment she spent with her new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I will be taking a break from posting new oneshots for the month of November while I complete NaNoWriMo, a month-long writing challenge that I've completed three years in a row. If any of you would like to join me in the challenge, you can get more info at nanowrimo.org. You don't have to go for the 50,000 word goal if you don't want to, I'm working my way up to it and this year my goal is 40,000. It's a great way to get your creative juices flowing. Make sure to let me know if you decide to try it out, I love hearing from you! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Hope you're all staying safe, I love you all!


End file.
